Sunflowers and Propositions
by crackberries
Summary: Sealand and Russia? What?


**A/N: Okay, so I for the hell of it decided to see if thre was a Sealand/Russia fic on here, turns out there isn't. So now there shall be, for shits and giggles. **

**

* * *

**

Sealand wasn't crying.

Big strong nations did not cry.

If he wanted to be a big, strong nation, he could not cry either.

But, as England had oh-so-cruelly pointed out twenty minutes ago, Sealand would never become a big, strong nation.

And now, Sealand sat on a bench outside of the building, watching the snow gently drift down. His cheeks were red and his eyes raw and swollen. A third batch of fresh tears was threatening to come out. He buried his face in his hands.

Heck, who was he kidding? He was barely recognized as a nation in general. Forget about power.

As he wallowed in his misery, he didn't notice the big figure that sat down beside him. It was only until there was a soft tap on his shoulder that Sealand was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay?"

Sealand looked up, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw who it was.

"R-R-Russia?" he squeaked, starting to inch away.

"Ah." Russia smiled. "You are little Latvia's friend, da?"

Sealand offered a weak nod, wondering which way to run as soon as he got off the bench. However, a big hand was placed on his shoulder, effectively ruining his escape plan. He cringed, waiting for that question that Russia was so famous for.

"Why are you crying?"

Sealand blinked. Well, that was definitely not expected. Should he reply? What if Russia suggested that he lift Sealand's spirits by encouraging him to become one with Russia?

"Sealand, correct?"

What? Russia... Knew his name? He hadn't really talked to the nation before, though he had heard all sorts of stories about him from Latvia.

"Yes." he mumbled back.

Russia said nothing, just stared. Sealand dropped his gaze to the ground, hoping that the conversation would end there.

But it didn't.

In another unexpected move, the giant Russian reached into his thick winter coat, and pulled out something. It was a giant yellow sunflower. Russia held the flower towards Sealand.

"For you." he said. "They cheer me up all the time. Sealand could use some cheering up, da?"

Sealand had no idea what the he'll was going on. Russia continued to hold the flower, slightly shaking it.

"I insist."

With a trembling hand, Sealand reached out and took the flower.

"T-thanks." he said.

The flower was rather pretty. It was huge, almost the size of Sealand's face, but seemed delicate at the same time. The yellow petals were vibrant and rather odd looking against the snow.

"I overheard you and England talking. He made you upset. "

Sealand was so surprised at the frankness of the statement that he spoke without thinking.

"Yes. That j-jerk made me so mad! He said I wasn't a real nation! Said I'd never be! Even though I am!"

Sealand started to choke up as Russia sat there, still smiling. Russia patted Sealand on the back.

"You wish to get revenge, da?"

Sealand nodded jerkily.

"You are a strong and smart boy, but not a strong nation."

Sealand tried his hardest not to glare at the Russian. He figured it would not be the smart thing to do. And the Russian had given him a compliment, even though the second half incensed him. Russia hummed then continued.

"Yes, I have watched Sealand for quite some time now."

Holy crap. Russia _stalked_ him?

"Sealand is a smart boy. He is strong-willed. Yes, such persistence and character is hard to find. Even when they refuse you, you keep on pushing."

Sealand turned slightly pink.

"Well y-yes..." he stuttered." they do call me rather stubborn. "

Russia said nothing. Sealand shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Russia's hand still on his back. After a few moments of silence, the larger man spoke up again.

"I think Sealand's problems if Sealand becomes one with Russia, da?"

Never had Sealand come close to wetting himself as he had just now.

"M-mister r-Russia sir, I d-don't think I can..."

"Do not worry, little Sealand. Contrary to what the others might say, it does not entail... ah ...fornication. Simply a meeting, a signature, and the process are complete. "

Sealand stared.

"B-but then I won't be Sealand anymore! I w-won't exist!"

Russia's smile widened.

"Ah, but you will. You will remain Sealand, but you will be also Russia."

Sealand gave him a confused look and Russia continued.

"If you look at South and North Italy, they are one country, correct? But they are two different people. We will be like that too. I will be big brother Russia, and you will be little brother Russia. If you want, you can still call yourself Sealand. You and I will be the biggest nation and eventually everyone else will become one with us. "

Sealand wondered if he died. Maybe the grief over England's words had killed him and this was some weird test to see where he was going to go in the afterlife.

"Sealand, you have the strong head of a leader. Become one with Russia, and you will have the body to follow it. And no one will deny you as a nation then, da?"

Well when the big man put it that way, it did sound rather appealing. Sealand would still exist, but he would also be Russia. Big and mighty little brother Russia.

Would that actually be so bad? He wouldn't lose anything, just gain. And he could show the jerks who's boss when they saw the big landmass he had acquired. Well it would be more like the small land mass that Russia acquired, but did it really matter in the end?

Plus, he would be bigger than that jerk England and his jerk friends. And no one would _ever _doubt Peter Kirkland ever again. Yes, the idea did seem quite appealing.

Mustering all his courage, he turned around to completely face Russia.

"When should we have the meeting?"

**

* * *

**

- omake -

At the next world meeting, when Russia walked through the door, the nations stared. There, walking beside him was Sealand. He was dressed similar to Russia, except his coat was white and his scarf a sky blue, matching the colours of his old sailor uniform. Both were radiating the same menacing aura, and both were wearing the same, slightly scary smile.

"Sealand?" England managed to get out.

"It is little brother Russia to you, jerk England." Sealand beamed.

Russia beamed along with him, patting the boys head approvingly as England fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I could not keep a straight face while writing this. I didn't set out to write with a story in mind, I just wanted to write for the sake of writing one. **

**Sorry if there's any OOC ness but you kow. **

**Review and become on with Sealand, da?**


End file.
